


Earth Men Are Dumb

by deliriumbubbles



Series: Earth Men Are Dumb [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S7, After running away from the Kent far, Kara runs into Chloe at The Daily Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Men Are Dumb

Kara didn’t know where she was going until she’d gotten there. Dropping down outside The Daily Planet, she wiped her eyes and took a few shaky breaths. Her life had been utter suck since she’d woken up on Earth. Her entire family and everyone she’d ever known was  _dead_ ; she and her ass of a cousin were the only surviving members of their race. He tried to boss her around all the time like he thought he was her dad, and the boring simp he kept as a girlfriend or pet or whatever never made  _her_  pancakes.  
  
Now Kal-El was siding with that horrible Martian jerk who had dragged her family from their homes in the night and… and now she was crying again. She headed into the building hoping that James was still there. She needed someone to talk to, and even if he had a girlfriend, he was at least NICE and that was more than Kal-El was being!  
  
Storming down the stairs to the basement, Kara heard soft sobs. She paused, listening for a moment with her enhanced hearing, then zipped down the rest of the stairs. She looked around frantically, then walked into the little office where Jimmy worked. There was Chloe, facing in the other direction, her shoulders slumped over dejectedly and crying her heart out.   
  
“Chloe? Are you-“  
  
Chloe turned around abruptly, then wrinkled her nose and pressed his lips together, her face flushed and wet.  
  
“Kara?” Chloe blinked and wiped her hands over her cheeks and laughed unsteadily, shaking her head. “What are you doing here?’ She paused and stepped closer. “You’re crying,” she said in dismay.  
  
“So are you,” Kara replied bluntly. “Are you okay? Where’s Jimmy? Is  _he_  okay?”  
  
Chloe shook her head quickly. “No, no, Jimmy’s okay. He’s not here; I’m…. sorry. Do you want his number or something cause… I can give it-” Her lips bowed downward and fat tears rolled down her face.   
  
Kara didn’t think. She just moved, as she might in saving someone from a out of control car. Her arms wrapped around Chloe’s shoulders. “He should be here holding you,” she insisted. “I can call him, and make him come-“  
  
“No, you can’t.” Chloe pulled back. “We broke up.”  
  
“He dumped you?” Kara asked in surprise. That was odd. “Why?”  
  
Chloe shrugged. “I’m not normal, Kara.”   
  
“Talking to a flying girl here,” Kara reminded her in a gentle tone. “What is it?”  
  
Chloe rolled her shoulders in a motion. “I’m a freak. Like those Weather Girls you met in your pageant.”  
  
“You can do things? Like what?” Kara raised her brows in interest. Finding out that humans could do things too had certainly been a surprise. Her training materials hadn’t said anything about it.  
  
Chloe shook her head again and stepped back, crossing her arms defensively. “Not much. I can heal, or I did once. That’s it. I don’t know… what else I can do with it. I’m scared to try,” she admitted, looking up to Kara with an agitated frown.  
  
“Jimmy dumped you because you can heal people?” Kara asked incredulously.   
  
“No, he dumped me because… I told him I couldn’t be normal. He… Kara, he hates meteor freaks. I’ve tried talking to him about that, but he just won’t listen and… I can’t risk telling him if he might not understand. It’s just not an option. He could tell someone, and they’d lock me up for the rest of my life… and I don’t even know if that’s a bad thing! I could end up crazy or a psycho killer, and I can’t… I can’t be with him like this. I care about him, but if he’s going to go from Zero to Kill ‘Em All! in a heartbeat, I just can’t deal with it. I have too much on me right now to add that to it all.”  
  
Kara thought about that, crossing her own arms and frowning. If she ever told Jimmy about her powers, she wouldn’t be able to tell him everything. As much as she wanted to smack Kal-El around right now, she couldn’t just out him. Her identity put his at risk, and if Jimmy wasn’t understanding about that…  
  
“So, Kara… you okay?” Chloe wiped her eyes again and touched Kara’s shoulder gently.  
  
Suddenly Kara had to close her eyes, or set the whole room on fire. She felt Chloe’s other hand on her opposite shoulder and clenched her fists.  
  
“What is it?” Chloe asked. Her soft arms were around Kara’s shoulders once again, and they led her to a seat. A hand began rubbing circles on Kara’s back, and she put her hands over her face, took a deep cleansing breath, then looked back up into Chloe’s shining green eyes.  
  
“Kal-Clark. It’s him, Chloe. He just… omigod! He’s so stupid! There’s this horrible Martian that victimized my family, and Clark’s trusting him over me, and the guy is telling him that I’m evil and not to be trusted or something because of these lies-“ Kara put her hand over her mouth and began to sob. She couldn’t push them back anymore. She was utterly alone on this planet and would never see her family again.  
  
Chloe’s eyes seemed to focus. “The Martian? He’s saved Clark a couple of times… then again, so did Milton Fine before he went all Hal 9000 on us. Hey.” Her hands touched Kara’s cheeks to wipe away her tears. “Clark can be a big dumb intergalactic traveler sometimes. I’ll talk to him, okay?”  
  
Kara sniffed, and when Chloe handed her a tissue from Jimmy’s desk, she took it. “I can’t go back there. I can’t. He thinks I’m some kind of horrible… thing!!”  
  
“You can stay with me, maybe? My roomie’s out of town for the rest of the week, and after that… who knows.” Chloe pulled Kara tighter, and the girl wrapped her arms around her and pressed her face into Chloe’s shoulder. “Oh! Uh… kinda tight!”  
  
“Oh… sorry.” Kara looked up at Chloe’s sympathetic face. She shut her eyes again.  
  
“What is it, Kara? Mmph!” Chloe squeaked when Kara’s lips met hers. Kara didn’t know how hard she could press without hurting her and moved her lips awkwardly against the human’s, hoping that their species did these things the same way.  
  
All at once Kara felt Chloe’s hands on the back of her head, fingers threading through her long blond hair. Chloe sucked Kara’s lower lip into her mouth and sucked on it gently. Kara wrapped her arms around Chloe again, needing so much to just  _touch_  someone who cared. Kara was stronger, but Chloe was in control, experienced. She deepened the kiss, licking around Kara’s teeth and gums and then exploring her mouth. Human girls didn’t taste much different from Kryptonian girls, Kara decided.  
  
Chloe’s hand went lower, feeling over Kara’s muscular shoulders, her sides, her back. Kara felt a shiver run up her spine as Chloe sucked on her tongue eagerly. She could feel more tears on her cheeks, and she was not certain they were Chloe’s or her own, but she knew, this was the most connection she had felt since coming to this planet.  
  
“Sorry!” Chloe pulled back, panting and running her hands through her hair.  
  
“Why are you sorry?” Kara searched her face in confusion. “I know it isn’t as common on your planet as it is mine, but you aren’t with anyone anymore, right?”  
  
“That’s… no, Kara, that’s not it. Clark’s gonna kill me for making out with his baby cousin!”  
  
Kara wrinkled her nose and looked away haughtily. “Clark doesn’t care about me.”  
  
“Clark is an idiot sometimes, but he cares. Trust me,” Chloe insisted. She smoothed her hands over her blouse and stepped closer again.  
  
Kara dropped her hands between her knees, feeling utterly frustrated. ”Why are men on this planet so stupid?”  
  
“Bad socialization,” Chloe replied in a deadpan.  
  
Kara tilted her head and grabbed Chloe, drawing her into her lap. “You seem better.”  
  
“I always feel better when I’m helping other people with their problems.”  
  
Kara smiled at that. It was a sweet sentiment. Then she leaned forward and gave Chloe another kiss on the lips. “Is… is it okay?”  
  
“I’ve had crushes on girls before.” Chloe petted her hair. “I just…”  
  
“Thank you for offering me a place to stay, Chloe,” Kara whispered gratefully.  
  
“No problem. C’mon.”   
  
Chloe gave her another peck on the cheek and slide off of Kara’s lap, offering her a hand. Kara took it, feeling a little better. This wasn’t what she’d been looking for when she came here… she didn’t know what she had been looking for.  
  
“You want me to give you a ride?” Kara asked, smirking suddenly  
  
Chloe’s brows rose very high. “… a ride?””  
  
Kara wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe’s waist then shot up the stairs and out a window into the clear night sky. They looked like as shooting star streaming brightly over Metropolis. At first Chloe tucked her head into Kara’s shoulder trembling from the sudden cold, but soon enough she was looking down and laughing excitedly. Their eyes met, and Kara beamed, so happy that her gifts were making Chloe smile so widely, making her feel the sense of wonder Kara had felt when she’d first took to the air. Their foreheads pressed together, and their lips met again eagerly.


End file.
